


Let me sell you my heart

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you work for this sales agency i’ve managed to dodge for the past few years, but you must be new because all the other people who’ve called haven’t been nearly as hellbent on selling me shit as you are. now i’m intrigued and your voice is kinda really hot so do you wanna maybe have a private phone call after I buy whatever the fuck it is your selling?“ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me sell you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S MAVIN MONDAY (don't hold me to this, don't you dare. Remember AH OT6 monday? No? Probably because I failed to keep it AH OT6 Monday).
> 
> Anyway, this here is the section in which I ask (beg) for prompts and you either ignore it or well, yeah - you probably ignore it. So hello fellow people, my name is Lacey and you can send me prompts at one of these locations:  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you could just send me a message, this notes box gets a little lonely sometimes...

Michael groaned as his phone lit up. His room was dark, his curtains blocking out the light. Michael had spent the night drinking. He regretted it now. His duvet was haphazardly covering him. Michael knew this because his leg was cold. He also knew this because his phone vibrated against it. His ringtone began to cut through the silence. Michael was angry at it. He had liked the silence. Before he answered his phone, Michael took the time to glance at his alarm clock. It hadn’t gone off. It wouldn’t have, especially on a weekend. It also wouldn’t have gone off because Michael had broken the ‘alarm’ part of it weeks ago. Now, it was just a clock. It was a clock that told Michael that it was nine in the morning on a Saturday. Who the fuck would be calling him at such an insane time?

 

 

Michael blindly reached for his phone in the dark. He cursed when his nail scratched his legs. He’d have to cut them soon- his nails, of course. Michael lifted his phone up. He squinted at the brightness of it. He could briefly make out a number. It was a number Michael recognised. It was a number he’d come to hate. It belonged to a local sales company. How they had got his number, he’d never know. They were persistent when it came to calling him though. Michael knew that if he didn’t answer, they’d only continue to ring. Michael just wanted to go back to sleep. It was too early to be dealing with these idiots. Still, he answered – if only to yell at them.

 

 

“Fuck off.” Michael spat before the other person could talk. He dropped the phone beside his ear, too lazy to actually hold it. Normally whoever was calling him would hang up. This time they didn’t.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your morning, sir – I hope you weren’t busy.” The sales person cooed. They had a different accent to the others – a British one at that. Michael scoffed.

“You’re not sorry at all. It’s your job.” Michael reminded the man bitterly. There was a brief silence.

“Well, yes – anyway, my name is Gavin and I was wondering if you might be interested in-“

“No.” Michael cut him off. “I am not interested in anything you want to sell. Fuck off.” Michael asked. He was too lazy to hang up himself. Besides, Gavin’s voice was nice to listen to. It wasn’t as irritating as the others who all had the same accents. None of them were as persistent either.

“Do you like coffee?” Gavin suddenly asked.

 

 

“Who doesn’t like coffee?” Michael scoffed. Then he hated himself. He was falling into Gavin’s trap – the Brit had actually succeeded in getting Michael to listen. That bastard.

“Most children, babies and probably dogs.” Gavin replied.

“What?” Michael laughed. Wasn’t he supposed to follow that up with a tag line or something?

“Actually, maybe dogs do… I’ve never asked them.” Gavin hummed to himself.

“Aren’t you supposed to be selling me something?” Michael cackled. Fuck sleep, Gavin was amusing.

“Right, yes of course – you like coffee, how about a new coffee machine?” Gavin offered.

“I’ve got one, thanks.” Michael muttered.

“Yes but how about a new one, Mr Jones?” Gavin insisted.

“Michael, my name is Michael.” Michael replied. He hated being called Mr Jones – it made him sound old. Michael still liked to think of himself as young.

 

 

“Right, of course, I’m sorry Michael. Do you like lattes?” Gavin pondered.

“They’re all right.” Michael sighed. They were wonderful. He wasn’t going to play so easily into Gavin’s hands though. The Brit had to work for this sale.

“Well, we’ve got the best coffee machine for you then. It makes lattes and espressos, and well everything.” Gavin explained.

“Do you have one?” Michael asked. He wanted to know if they believed in their own products.

“Well, no – I don’t really have anything in the kitchen. Just a microwave.” Gavin said.

“Do you like coffee, Gavin?” Michael grinned.

 

 

“Oh yes, I love coffee. I’m always too lazy to make it myself though.” Gavin said glumly.

“Well, Gavin – I hear you have a great coffee machine that makes lattes _and_ espressos.” Michael said enthusiastically. “It wouldn’t be half as hard if you had this coffee machine.” Gavin ooh’d and aah’d on the other side of the phone before he realised what was happening between them.

“Hey! I’m supposed to be selling you something.” Gavin concluded. For a moment, he’d been considering it. Michael giggled on the other side of the phone. Gavin enjoyed the sound.

“Right, of course. How about you and I strike a deal?” Michael said mischievously.

“What’s that Michael?” Gavin asked so trustingly.

 

 

“How about I buy this coffee machine,” Michael began.

“Excellent!” Gavin interrupted. Michael sighed heavily.

“Let me finish, Gavvers,” Michael’s tongue caressed the nickname. Gavin was immediately in love with it, “as I was saying, I buy this coffee machine. Then you write down my number, stick it in your own phone and we continue our conversation a little later on.” Michael schemed, “does that sound good to you?” He added at the end. He really, really hoped that it did.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful Michael.” Gavin said eagerly. “Are you ready to pay?”

“Have you got a pen?” Michael asked.

“What?” Gavin replied dumbly.

“To write my number down, dumbass. Don’t skimp out on your part of the deal now.” Michael scolded.

 

 

“Oh, right of course.” Gavin hummed down the line. Michael heard him reach for a pen. He also heard him knock over what Michael assumed was an entire tray of them. “Bollocks.” Gavin muttered under his breath. Michael smiled, Gavin was such a cutie. He just hoped that he looked as good as he sounded. Then this would all be perfect. “Okay, I’ve written it down.”

“Good boy.” Michael joked but he heard Gavin’s sharp intake of breath… that would be something he’d probably use to his advantage, “now are you ready for my card details Gavin?” Michael asked.

“What? Uh, yeah of course.” Gavin replied. He was flustered, how cute. Michael gave Gavin his card details. He had to give them to him twice because Gavin seemed a little distracted.

 

 

“Okay, I suppose we should end our conversation now.” Gavin huffed.

“Yeah, we probably do have to.” Michael said just as bitterly. He liked Gavin – even if he did have the nerve to ring him at nine am. At least Michael had got a new coffee machine out of it.

“Well, enjoy your purchase. It should be with you in two to three days.” Gavin said suddenly. His tone was much more professional than before. Michael smiled, his supervisor had probably just walked by.

“I will, don’t worry.” Michael hummed, “oh and Gavin?” Michael said before the Brit could hang up.

“Yes, Michael?” Gavin replied.

“Don’t forget to call me when you get off of work, I’ll be waiting.” Michael grinned.

“Of course Michael, speak to you later.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael was hyped up on red bull and sweet snacks around six in the evening. His fingers worked wildly with the buttons on his controller. When Michael played games, there was nothing that could keep him from them. Not someone at his door, the need to pee or hunger pains. Nothing except maybe his phone, lighting up with a mysterious mobile number on it. The light caught Michael’s eye and he dropped his controller in favour of his phone.

“Hello?” Michael greeted. He waited with baited breath.

“Hi, Michael?” Gavin replied. Michael grinned. This was one phone call he did not wish to hang up on.


End file.
